Groups of 9b9t
A group is what forms when many players get together to pretend to build a base, talk shit or spam the subreddit. There are many different groups active on 9b9t, some more relevant than others. I expect this page to be a shitshow. Feel free to correct or add your own if you feel like it. Since in many cases there is no distinction between a base and a group, bases will also be listed here. Active groups *Melon Felons; a very active group that is definitely not a cult revolving around melons. *9b9t Police; pretty much the same people as Nemesis, but more focused on helping newfags. *Team Nimble; they always existed, they basically own the server. Nimble is God. *Ket island; formed between June and July 2017 by SyotosGreen after the grief of NBT. The base was griefed, but the group still exists. *Farlanders; a group of players constantly looking for exploits and finding new bases. The original goal was for everyone to reach 20mil 20mil. You can guess how that ended. *jj's buttbuddies; we lack a formal name for them, they basically are the group of people who started basing with jj20051 after he started streaming. This includes but is not limited to The Memebase and jj's end base. *Vikings; some gay group featuring Matt Planet so fuck that. *Bison's Beginning; a new group dedicated to extending, cleaning and managing the nether highways. *Legio Protegit Hominum ; a new group of hobos who are dedicated to finding ruins and other interesting sites, they can be identified by their Roman Empire skins. *Doge Island ; group of new fags but we aint no rushers we just tryna have fun, ya heard? lead by 2doge. *The Knights Templar : A group of crusaders spreading the good word of Jesus Christ *Pumpkin Gang: A group of pumpkin worshipers who formed a cult on 30/05/2019 Dead groups *The New Facepunch Republic; tryhards who got together to try and form a new FacePunch republic. *Legion; formed on 4b4t and responsible for the creation of this sorry excuse for a server, now dead. *Unity; formed in early November 2016 by Fibular and Voisardian. *Destiny; formed really early by CorruptedGreed, disbanded after they divided internally. *Nightflag; founded by CyberLost and HenriTee in June or July 2016. *Blitz; founded on the 12th of November 2016 by Matt Planet. *Auschwitz; formed in early December 2016 by miniman392 and FraazT0. Griefed after almost a year of activity. *Nemesis; formed on 26 July 2016 by Thurloyd and FangAlien. They technically disbanded after the grief of N3 but they still exist as a group. *New Valkyria; founded on July 4 2016 by Minecart11, they have been on and off since the very beginning, and now the team just gets together to make bases that last less than a day. As of 2019, Minecart11 seems to have finally completely quit the server. *Team Ruthless; founded by ShamPlayz in June 2016. As of 2019, none of the members were sighted in months *ISIS; a bunch of edgy newfags who just spawnfagged all day long. Status unknown *Team TOPKEK; formed on one of the many minor clones, they are extremely dangerous and rumored to own over a billion stashes. *Team V; same as above. *New Destiny; usually just called "Destiny", it's the group led by MaybeUrMum after the old one disbanded. Needless to say, this list is far from complete. Add yours, even if it's dumb, it's just to make number. Category:History Category:Players